


Reckoning

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Broken Circle, Dark - not what you want to read if you're in need of something happy!, Death, Execution, Gen, The Warden is an extremely angry woman right now, Violence, mention of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageYet another prompt that takes place during Broken Circle with a Magi Warden. Sevarra stumbles upon a blood mage after discovering several young apprentices dead at the hands of abominations or demons.





	Reckoning

**Prompt 3:** Your OC recognizes an enemy they are about to fight. Or reverse it: Your character is the enemy that is about to fight the Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor/Non Protag Character, but recognizes them.

 

 

At first, she had been ready to slice open her palm and call upon the power of her blood to defend herself and her two conspirators, but she’d gotten a good look at who’d burst into the room and the knife fell from her hand, clattering to the stone floor. The mage’s mouth hung open. Wynne, she recognized easily enough in her brilliant red senior enchanter’s robes. It took a moment to recognize the smaller woman in leather Grey Warden regalia… until their eyes locked.

 

For a few moments, Mindra wasn’t in a Circle on the brink of collapse with abominations, demons, and the undead roaming the halls. For the briefest of moments, she was an apprentice again, being comforted after the loss of her best friend.

 

“I’m so sorry. I know you and Yan were...” the smaller girl trailed off after wrapping the taller one in a hug.

 

Yan had been more than just Mindra’s best friend. He may have been an idiot who’d delved too deeply into blood magic, but he’d been _her_ idiot. She’d loved her idiot.

 

Being bashed with a shield and slamming into the bookshelf behind her snapped Mindra back into the present. A man in plate armor etched with Grey Warden griffons was with Wynne and Amell. His eyes were hard, reminding her of the way the templars looked at her while she was growing up. Evrik and Tallah, her companions, lay dead several feet away. As soon as her vision stopped swimming, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Once again, she found her eyes locked with silver ones brimming with hate, where once kindness had shone.

 

 _T_ _he_ _stories_ _were true,_ Mindra thought ruefully. Rumor had it that Jowan turned to blood magic. In a shocking turn of events, Irving’s prized pet had succeeded in helping him escape from the tower. She had been caught, but he managed to escape. The only thing that had spared Amell from being made Tranquil, according to the gossip mill, was the fact that the Grey Warden visiting the Circle had invoked the Right of Conscription.

 

“Please, please… Sevarra, have mercy,” she begged.

 

The leather-clad Warden picked her up by her collar and slapped her across the face with such force that she was sent tumbling across the floor. Wynne shared the Warden’s scowl of fury.

 

“Why? Tell me why I should spare your worthless life!” the silver-eyed mage spat.

 

Mindra cautiously touched her cheek, feeling the heat of what would undoubtedly be a hand-shaped bruise soon. She took a ragged breath and looked at the Warden again, trying to not wince at the look of hate she was favored with.

 

“I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn’t mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves.” Wynne and Amell’s gazes did not soften in the least.

 

She hurriedly added, “Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry. You remember what it was like, don’t you, living here? The templars watching us, always watching and waiting for the least bit of an excuse...”

 

“I never turned to blood magic, Min. Not even to help Jowan,” the Warden growled with clenched teeth.

 

“The magic was a means to an end. It gave us… it gave me the power to fight for what I believed.”

 

“Fighting for what you believe is commendable, but the ends do not always justify the means.” Wynne’s tone was utterly devoid of its typical kindness and patience.

 

Mindra glared at the elder. “You don’t really believe that do you, Wynne? Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste waged a war on the Imperium; she didn’t write them a strongly worded letter. She reshaped civilization, freed the slaves, and gave us the Chantry. But people died for it… We thought… someone always has to take the first step… force a change, no matter the cost.”

 

“Nothing is worth what you’ve done to this place,” Wynne growled.

 

“It’s so easy when you personally aren’t paying the cost, isn’t it?” Amell glared at her. “Evin and Tad. Bemma and Marcienne. Dead. All of them. They were just children. Murdered by abominations. Creatures you and your conspirators brought into this place, our HOME. Molly might not live to see the morning because of her wounds!”

 

The Warden looked as if she wanted to strike her again, but the warrior in armor put a hand on her shoulder. Mindra shivered and tried to look as pitiful as she felt.

 

“And now Uldred has gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs...”

 

“And all you do is wallow in self-pity. Pathetic. People --good people, better people than you!-- have died trying to do something about this mess! Eadric, Leorah, Niall… all of them gone because of... of… selfish monsters like YOU!” The Warden replied.

 

“What else can I do? I’m trapped here.”

 

Sevarra’s face went flat, emotionless, almost… tranquil. She knelt down and whispered into her ear, so softly that only the pair of them could hear.

 

“You can face death with dignity. I wish the templars had caught you and Yan in the act years ago. Maybe then the children would still be alive.”

 

The last sensation the blood mage felt was her own knife being thrust into her chest.


End file.
